iceagevillagefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jobeth:)/Chit Chat
Just an Ice Age Village fan looking for a place to make game related chit chat, ask questions and share answers.... as not very techno minded, I am worried that I might add, or ask something in the wrong section so thought I would ramble in a bit of space where I am comfortable. PLEASE click on "read more" to see photos. I made a whole Rainbow today for my village (Topcliffe) by sticking two halves together, not my idea, found it in amongst the fab info on this site :) and I LOVE how it looks, drop by if you can (& please add me as a friend) and take a look or see photo here, if you click on the little symbol in bottom right corner it will enlarge the photo. At the moment in the 100's of villages I have viewed, no one has a whole rainbow - it may catch on... I 3rd December Tried to add a photo of the RAT family to the RAT page but not worked out as planned, I hope to learn and be able to contribute to the site not wreck it! 5th December I've learnt how to take, edit and add photos with help from Nickname & Scratblue ~ thanks guys, it's fun! Gone a bit mad adding loads.... 6th December Nothing new in the shop today, I feel sure there will be over this weekend however.... I took a couple of photos this morning of the rainbow out to sea and the pirate's ship, hope you like them. I love the graphics in ICE AGE VILLAGE and the fact that it snows, makes sitting by my roaring fire even cosier. What do you think to my action shot of the Ice Pool? Took a few attempts! At last I caught a nice photo of Scrat! Just read on Facebook that Gameloft are adding a new Sid Mini Game to the village, something about him carrying eggs to the pirate ship..... Funny as I just took a photo of the ship early this morning! Another Scrat in action shot as he ran through my village: Nice water feature I hope you agree? Well it's been a busy few days. I bought "The Diamond One" when the price dropped to £27.99 in the 60% off sale - although in reality it is only an 11% reduction as you don't receive the 49% extra acorns, clever marketing..... Justification for the big spend ~ Ice Age Village is my hobby, I thought I would treat myself. Then randomly I received extra Acorns which was a shock - in a way I maybe ought to have spent them but I was waiting to see what upcoming items will be released, so decided to save the acorns..... only to find they have disappeared again! They were never mine so I feel free of the guilt I was feeling, I then bought a mate and a baby for my blue crab ~ just incase anymore acorns disappear! I took a photo shot too to show GAMELOFT if anything else disappears. Tues 17th Dec Very busy few days! Not interested in the decorations on offer at the moment but instead have gone for the animals, still got one more baby to buy but need to win more acorns for it first..... I have bought the shuffleboard with tokens, it's good but huge, taking up a lot of space, I would prefer it without the candy cane border but variety is good I guess. Only one more level to attain but after the last few days playing to increase XP to reach the top levels. I am whacked so the last one will take much longer to reach. Love this game and this site here, brought new knowledge and even more fun as a result. Category:Blog posts